300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.03.05
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Flame Tide W: ''Cast range increased from 500 range -> 600 range *''Flame Tide W: ''The actual width increased to match with its visual effect. *''Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R: ''Before casting animation and after casting animation reduced. *''Transform: Wing R: ''Before casting animation 0.3 seconds -> 0.1 seconds and speeded up the skill playback speed. *''Light Blade of Assassination Q W E: ''Base damage increased from 30/50/70 -> 60/100/140 *''Burning Wolf Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.4 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''Red Flame Strike W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.66 seconds -> 0.5 seconds *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.4 seconds *''Flame Strike R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.45 seconds -> 0.35 seconds *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''The projectile speed increased. *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.266 seconds -> 0.2 seconds and speeded up the skill playback speed. *''Perfume Femur E: ''Now increased basic attack range by 125 range while within the duration. *''Mero Mero no Mi (Love-Love Fruit): ''Now deals bonus true damage when performing back attacks on the petrified targets. *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Base damage increased from 35/65/95/125/155 -> 40/75/110/145/180 *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.0 AD -> 0.9 AD *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''The slash can now critical strike (recasting version of this skill can't deal critical damage) on the target, dealing 150% critical damage. *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Now the slash that hits on a target with mark effect from Weakness Break will have a 100% chance to deal critical damage. *''Weakness Break: ''Now displays the duration of mark effect on the target. *''Weakness Break: ''The duration of mark effect reduced from 8 seconds -> 5 seconds, the effectiveness of the ability to increase basic attack damage increased from 15% -> 20% *''Frost Trap W: ''The duration of Frost Trap increased from 8 seconds -> 30 seconds *''Frost Trap W: ''Cooldown reduced from 30/28/26/24/22 -> 25/22/19/16/13 seconds *''Spirit Seizing Gaze E: ''The radius of aura effect reduced from 400 radius -> 350 radius *''Feast R: ''Cast range reduced from 700 range -> 650 range *''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: ''Cooldown increased from 90/75/60 seconds -> 100/85/70 seconds *''Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon R: ''Now shows an indicator of the impact zone to both teams by 1 second before Gintoki arrives at the target location within 1.5 seconds. *''Hunger Instincts W: ''Increased Attack Damage reduced from 20/30/40/50/60 -> 10/20/30/40/50 *''Hunger Instincts W: ''Increased Attack Speed reduced from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% -> 15%/25%/30%/35% *''Spatial Transportation E: ''Will no longer blind the same targets twice. *''Variation of Reminisce: ''The bonus damage can no longer deal critical damage and can no longer trigger on turrets. *''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 Mana -> 70 Mana *''Barrier of Penance W: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Fruit of Destiny E: ''Increased Ability Power reduced from 30% -> 20% *''Star Finger (Meteor Finger Thorn) W: ''The duration of stun effect reduced frm 0.5 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Star Platinum - The World - R: ''Now cancels the limitation on the distance to trigger the passive effect. *''Projection Magecraft W: ''Can now gain the cooldown reduction effect and the cooldown adjusted from 12 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *''Projection Magecraft W: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.8 AD + 0.6 AP -> 0.9 Bonus AD + 0.6 AP *''The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens E: ''The duration of the 7-layers shield effect reduced from 7 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Night Battle Mode W: ''Cooldown increased from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds -> 17 seconds, the duration increased from 3.5 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Forever 17 Years Old: ''The duration of silence effect reduced from 1 second / 1.5 seconds -> 0.7 second / 1 seconds *''Fire Attack Q: ''Base damage reduced from 55/85/115/145/175 -> 35/60/85/110/135 *''Fire Attack Q: ''The scaling damage from the Burning debuff increased from 0.32 AP -> 0.56 AP *''Big Dipper of Renewal R: ''The damage from the subsequent hits increased from 30% of skill damage -> 40% of skill damage ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed when Natsu Dragneel ( ) used Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar Q while in Lightning Flame Dragon mode far beyond its cast range, he would move in the direction of the target location and would not instantly use the skill until the target location was within the cast range of the skill. *Fixed the passive effect of Kujo Jotaro's ( ) Star Platinum - The World - R was triggered by some non-damage skills. *Fixed Kaname Madoka's ( ) World of Miracle W would not trigger the ability to increase bonus Mana from Couatl's Egg ( ). *Fixed when Izayoi Sakuya ( ) used Perfect and Elegant Stopwatch W to land a Time Manipulation field on the target location and the field was hit by the non-projectile effects of some skills from Misaka Mikoto ( ), Black Rock Shooter ( ), Sesshoumaru ( ) and Yakumo Yukari ( ), the projectile effects of the same skills would cause abnormal effects. Now the Time Manipulation field no longer has any effect on these skills. *Fixed Tang Monk's ( ) Salvation Mantra W lost its effect when applying on enemies. *Fixed attacks from enemy heroes behind White Rock Shooter ( ) would not trigger the shield effect from her World Maker W. *Fixed the crowd control immunity from Diao Chan's ( ) Shadow Dance Strike R didn't apply to her while flying. *Fixed Boa Hancock ( ) would walk forward for a few steps when pointing her Pistol Kiss Q on a target location far more than its cast range. ---- Item Mall *EMIYA ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Removed Artifact Packages from Item Mall. *The activities for Upgrading Gems ended. *Removed Level 5 Purple Gems from Item Mall. *Removed Winter Vacation Returning Package ( ) from Item Mall. ---- Synthesizing System *Cleared all items from the synthesizing list. *Added new items to the synthesizing list: **Chaos Fragment ( ) = ( x 30) + ( x 30) **Random Hero Card ( ) = ( x 2) + ( x 2) **Level 4 Yellow Gem Chest ( ) = ( x 15) + ( x 15) ---- Added Content *Added the 1000 wins title for Tokisaki Kurumi ( ). *Added the 1000 wins title for Kirito ( ). *Added the showing icons for Multi Kill. *Added the visual effect for Resurrection ( ). *Added 4 Emojis to the In-Game Interface: ** Ctrl + F1 ** Ctrl + F2 ** Ctrl + F3 ** Ctrl + F4 ---- ----